Hey, Girl!
by Miidori
Summary: Dari ayah, ibu, sampai kakak mereka berdua bermasalah satu sama lain. Tapi jika anak mereka saling mencintai? Rin dan Len tidak bisa menjamin./RnR?


_New fic_—_again_. Yang onoh belom diupdate, yang baru udah keluar. Yah, daripada lama, langsung ajalah. Salamat membaca ;D

* * *

**"Hey, Girl!"**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character is not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, etc.**

**Summary: Dari ayah, ibu, sampai kakak mereka berdua bermasalah satu sama lain. Tapi jika anak mereka saling mencintai? Rin dan Len tidak bisa menjamin.**

**Gak suka? Injek tombol 'x' atau '**_**back**_**'.**

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan. Warna jingga mendominasi di angkasa. Matahari sudah siap-siap berjaya di belahan bumi yang lain, dan mengizinkan bulan menggantikannya dalam beberapa jam yang akan datang. Sore ini tenang sekali—tidak ada gangguan yang berarti bagi kedua kakak-beradik Kagami yang sedang berjalan.

Rinto memimpin di depan, sedangkan Rin di belakangnya mengikuti. Beberapa kali bibir manis itu tertawa pelan, melihat kakaknya yang mengeluarkan karbondioksida tanda capek yang sudah _maximum_, sembari mengomel tentang gurunya yang galak. Oh—jangan lupakan beberapa tetes keringat di kerah bajunya tanda capek karena membawa beban di punggungnya.

"Ah, rese amat deh. Tadi _Nii-san_ kan mau minjem penghapus sama temen pas lagi ujian matematika, eh taunya—" Rinto meninggikan suaranya, "—dikira nyontek! Halah, malah disuruh ngerjain di luar lagi!" dari suaranya ia terlihat tidak terima.

"_Nii-san_ emang nyontek kali~" Rin menggodanya, lalu terkekeh perlahan. Baru saja beberapa detik ia mengeluarkan kekehan, suara kesakitan sudah menggantikannya. Ternyata, jitakan dari kakaknya ia terima.

Kakaknya mendengus geli, "Gak usah rese deh, kayak—" ia melihat ke depan. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang _amber_. Mendadak, raut wajahnya mengeras, "—Nero."

Orang yang disebut tadi ikut tersentak sebentar, sebelum menampilkan raut wajah mengejek. Nero memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana sekolah, berjalan ke arah Rinto yang memandangnya tidak suka. Di belakang, cowok yang lebih pendek mengikuti kakaknya yang—menurutnya—ingin cari gara-gara. Bukan Gaara dari _fandom_ sebelah, loh.

"Hai, Rinto. Kangen?" suaranya yang rendah tidak mampu mengintimidasi Rinto.

"Kagaklah. Siapa juga yang mau kangen sama homo kayak elo," ia memicingkan matanya, memancing reaksi Nero.

Bagai ikan yang memakan umpan, Nero langsung berdecih. "Kalaupun gue homo, gue gak akan milih lo juga, Rinto-_chi_."

Rinto berdecak. Raut wajah yang tadi mengeras, kini berganti. "Jadi lo emang homo!"

"YA ENGGAKLAH, BEGO!"

"SIAPA YANG BEGO, HAH?!"

"YA ELO LAH!"

"GUE JUARA 1 TERUS!"

"HALAH, HASIL NYONTEK!"

"—PIIIP!—"

"—SUPER PIIIIP!—"

"—SUPER DUPER PIIIP!—"

Dan, para pembaca yang budiman—maaf Budiman, Author tidak bermaksud menyinggung, apabila kamu membaca ya, kamu termasuk—yang terjadi adalah adegan kekerasan yang tidak boleh dilakukan di rumah anda... kalo sekolah gak jamin ya—eh, salah.

"_Nii-san_, u-udah!"

"Ne-Nero-_nii_, udahan dong!"

Kedua adik mereka menarik-narik baju mereka. Sampai akhirnya, kedua mata itu bertemu. Tidak dipungkiri, _azure_ yang saling menatap itu diliputi rasa kagum. Mereka bertanya-tanya, berapa 6 tambah 6 kura—ups, salah. Maksudnya, mereka bertanya-tanya pada keindahan yang diselimuti rasa misterius. Saling menarik satu sama lain, untuk jatuh dalam jurang pesona. Suhu darah di pipi mereka naik, menimbulkan warna merah seperti apelnya Isaac Newton—bukan 'apel'-nya Steve Jobs.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan mereka bergetar, lalu jatuh mengikuti arah gravitasi. Lagi enak-enak tatap-tatappan, kakak-kakak mereka malah berbaik hati memberi mereka jitakan gratis yang diikat oleh pita merah muda. Aww~ baiknya~!

"Rin!"

"Len!"

Kelereng biru dan kuning mereka saling bertemu—plis, gak ada _seme-uke_ di sini, walaupun Authornya mau juga—lalu, listrik sebesar 5000 watt saling menghubungkan mata itu. PLN berjaya, bung.

"Gak usah ikutin gue!"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan jalannya masing-masing, sebelum Len berseru—

"Nero-_nii_ kita salah jalan!"

Suara tawa menggelegar, sang Lucifer menemukan titisannya pada tubuh Rinto, "GOBLOK LU!"

—

Makan malam kali ini terasa seperti pasukan militer yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Saling menjatuhkan, saling mengejek, dan saling menginjak-injak—ati-ati, entar nginjek yang kuning-kuning, lagi.

Kepala keluarga Kagamine memahat wajah dingin. Dengan Suaranya yang rendah dan mengintimidasi, Leon menjadi suara pertama yang meluncurkan idenya, "Mending langsung kita bom. Nanti Papa pake bom gas, tapi gas kentut Papa." Idih.

Nyonya Kagamine yang lebih elegan mengangkat dagunya. Lily menyombongkan idenya yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Mending kita secara diam-diam. Menyuruh pasukan lalat, untuk _**uhuk**_buang_**uhuk**_air_**uhuk**_air_**uhuk**_besar_**uhuk**_ di seluruh badannya." Hoek.

Putra sulung Kagamine yang berani menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Rinto menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum menceritakan idenya yang lebih _gentle_, "Mending kita lawan pake Naga Api saja, Mama, Papa. Lalu, serangan terakhir kita keluarin Ksatria Besi Karatan." _Freak._

Putri bungsu Kagamine yang lembut hanya tersenyum kecil. Rin dengan seluruh kelembutan hatinya bagai pelembut pakaian, hanya tersenyum, lalu menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Gimana kalo kita damai aja?"

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang makan melihat Rin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Adu 1 malaikat di tengah 3 Lucifer. Tepatnya, kulit mulus di tengah jerawat!

"Gila kamu!"

—

Rin duduk di mejanya. Ia mengamati Miku yang sedari tadi mengoceh tentang komik yang baru dibelikan oleh kakaknya. Matanya menunjukan rasa kagum pada karakter komik itu. "Wow, Rinny! Gue paling suka sama Maka Albarn!" lalu memekik kegirangan, dan melanjutkan ocehannya, "_Soul resonance_! Kyaa~! Maka x Soul!"

"Miku." Rin memijit pelipisnya, "Apanya yang bagus dari Soul Eater? Masih bagusan Digimon kemana-mana," ia berkata dengan tenang. Seolah tidak mengubris wajah Miku yang tidak terima.

"Eh, eh. Ceritain dong, yang kemarin ituuu! Katanya, Rinto-_senpai_ sama Nero-_senpai_ berantem lagi?"

Rin mengangguk, bergumam menyetujui ucapan Miku. "Kayak lo gak tau kakak gue aje," dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, "Tapi, Nero-_senpai_ punya adek, ya?"

Miku tepuk jidat, Author tepuk nyamuk—lupakan. "Hadeeeh, kemana aje lu? Ya iyalah, itu tuh, Kagamine Len, yang gantengnya minta ditabok!"

Rin ngangguk-ngangguk. "Kemaren kayaknya gue ketemu deh. Cowok gitu, cuman mirip cewek. Rambutnya yang dikuncir itu bukan, sih?" Miku mengangguk.

"Ati-ati lu, ngomong gitu dibantai sama Tei~!"

"Hidih. Psikopat itu? Kenapa? Dia suka sama Len?" Miku mengangguk.

"Iye, Tei psikopat itu. Yang pernah ngelemparin gue pake kolornya Kepala Sekolah cuman gara-gara gue ngomong bentar sama Len. Malah kolornya bau lagi—"

"Kayak gigi lu dong, bau!" dan Rin berubah menjadi Lucifer... nggak deng! Ketawanya doang kok yang mirip!

"Ah, rese—"

"Rin-_san_! Kagamine Len-_kunn_ nyariin tuh!" suara _diva _kelas menggema. Membuat Rin menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat di mana seorang cowok dengan tubuh tinggi dengan tumpukan kertas. Ia melirik sebentar pada Megurine Luka, terlihat cewek itu dengan senyum manisnya menggoda si pirang, "Ciee~"

Rin terkekeh pelan, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, dan berlari ke arah pintu. "Ya?" ia berkata, melihat alis pemuda itu terangkat, Rin segera tahu maksudnya. Tangannya mengambil tumpukan kertas itu, lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Yap," si pemuda berdiam diri tempatnya semula. Dia membuka mulut, sayang suaranya tercekat, "Err—Kagami-_san_..." panggilnya. Rin mengangkat dagunya sedikit, "Maaf ya, soal Nero-_nii _kemaren. Dia emang agak—"

"_Nii-san_ juga, kok. Maaf ya, Kagamine-_kun_."

Len tersenyum, "Iya," matanya mengikuti Rin yang berbalik arah.

"Oh, iya." Rin mengubah haluannya, menatap Len yang masih di depan pintu. "Itu, di idungnya ada upil."

Dan rencana Len yang pengen jaim, langsung koid tengah jalan.

* * *

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

balik dengan humor! rencana fic ini akan jadi two-shots. entah akan ada sekuel belum tahu, karena saya sukanya tempe /duesh. oke, kayak yang saya bilang tadi. mau ada sekuel belum tau, mungkin ada, mungkin enggak. liat waktu, dan ide yang ada di otak. hueheheh. daripada lama, langsung aja...

review~ :3


End file.
